Some pharmaceuticals such as lyophilized pharmaceuticals require reconstitution immediately prior to use. This may impose particular challenges when such pharmaceuticals are intended for home use by unskilled consumers. For example, patients may be expected to manually reconstitute a lyophilized drug with bacteriostatic water (while being mindful of sterile techniques), a process requiring significant time and attention with current techniques. There is a need for improved techniques to reconstitute a pharmaceutical for injection that can reduce training time and skill required to use, decrease human error, and improve patient compliance.